Shades Of Grey, Songfic
by RandomAbadon
Summary: So...I wanted to try a songfic...It didn't turn out as good as I wanted it, but who cares? Ahsoka starts to see shades of grey when a seperatist boy saves her life. Ahsoka/OC and some Ahsoka/Grivous at the end.


**So...I wanted to try and Songfic and it turned out awful, but I feel like posting anyway. Go ahead and tell me its awful, I don't really care... I know this isn't my best. (I rushed a bit, I liked the idea at first, but then I got bored and rushed because I didn't just want to leave it) but if for some reason you like it I don't mind that either! The song doesn't really fit all of it, but I tried.**

**Parings:**

**Ahsoka/OC **

**Ahsoka/Grivous here (omg no Rexsoka? XD jk)**

**Oh! I don't own the song, Billy Joel does and I don't own The Clone Wars! **

Ahsoka ran down the dusty street, gasping for air. She was being chased by droids, and she had been separated from her masters, Anakin and Obi-wan.

"Help!" she choked out her lungs filled with the awful dust that seemed to coat everything on this planet. She tried to run fasters, but tripped and stumbled. Turning slightly she could see the droids only yards away from firing distance.

_Some things were perfectly clear,  
seen with the vision of youth  
No doubts and nothing to fear,  
I claimed the corner on truth._

A separatist boy watched from his bedroom window, he had seen the smoke and heard the distant cannons for almost an hour. He had noticed the battle come closer to the town, but still watched, if the battle did come none of the villagers would last long on the dry dead landscape if they ran, all of them with speeders who could actually make it to the next town had left already, so all he and his poor family could do was wait. He saw a figure make its way down his street, he leaned farther out of his window to get a better look. What he saw surprised him. It was a Togruta girl, not more than fourteen, three years younger than him. She called for help and when she was almost twenty feet from his window she collapsed. The boy glanced behind her, he saw lines of battle droids approaching. Had one of them shot her? Acting on pure impulse he leapt out his window and ran to the girl.

"Are you okay?" He leaned over her and gently shook her shoulders. "Hey are you awake?" She blinked and opened her eyes, they were the most brilliant shade of blue, the boy had ever seen. He was glad she wasn't dead. He offered his hand and helped her stand up. He climbed back into his window with the girl, his parents hadn't even noticed he had left the house.

"Thank you," The girl said. "But you really shouldn't have brought me here, if the droids find me here-"

"Don't worry about it, we're in the Separatist alliance those droids wouldn't dare hurt us, all we've got to worry about is the Republic." Then a question struck his mind. "Why were they chasing you?" She looked down and wouldn't meet his gaze.

_These days it's harder to say  
I know what I'm fighting for  
My faith is falling away  
I'm not that sure anymore…_

A Separatist, she had been saved by a kriffing _Separatist_. Why? Did he want to turn her in? No he didn't seem to realized what she was. But he had saved her? Why would a Seppie save anyone? She looked down. What would he do when he found out she was Jedi? Would he throw her back out for the droids? Carefully she slipped off her lightsaber to hide it. But he had seen.

_Shades of grey wherever I go  
The more I find out the less that I know  
Black and white is how it should be  
But shades of grey are the colors I see._

"You're a _Jedi!" _the boy gasped. The realization hit him like a punch to the gut, the girl in his bedroom was one of the Republic's dogs, sent to destroy their villages and leave them. Just like the Republic had left his people long ago. They had abandoned them in the outer rim, a backwater planet to die. What was he supposed to do? Had she messed with his mind to get him to save her? Or had he acted on his free will?

"Are you going to turn me in?" She asked in a small voice. He couldn't, he should but he couldn't. In a way the girl had reminded him of his younger sister who had died from an illness nine months ago, she was the same age….he couldn't turn her in to the droids. He just couldn't.

"No, of course not, just make sure my parents don't know you're here and I won't have to." He swallowed, no he wouldn't turn her in.

_Once there were trenches and walls  
and one point of every view  
Fight 'til the other man falls  
Kill him before he kills you._

"So," Ahsoka said after they had been sitting there for about ten minutes and the droids that had been chasing her had left. "do you really believe in the separatist cause? I mean, why leave the Republic? I don't understand it."

The boy looked at her darkly. "The _Republic_ left us out here on this backwater planet to die, without the Separatists we would have! the _Republic _just sucked our mines dry and then left without a second's thought to the citizens of this world!" Ahsoka flinched.

"I-I'm sorry." His gaze softened a bit.

"No, I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry. It's just," He sighed heavily. "I had to live through it you know?"

_These days the edges are blurred,  
I'm old and tired of war  
I hear the other man's words  
I'm not that sure anymore…_

Anakin broke off from the line of firing droids to run to Obi-wan. "Master!" Anakin yelled. "Have you seen Ahsoka anywhere?"

"No, I thought she was with you." Obi-wan said to Anakin, who had joined him fighting back to back against more droids. Without a word Anakin broke off and ran for Rex and his men, fighting a bit farther back than the Jedi.

"Rex! Do you know where Ahsoka is?"

"No sir!" Rex called back. Anakin sighed, then coughed out a lungful of dust, where did she go? The droids fire had lessened a lot in the past few minutes, did she take them out or did they trap her somehow? Did she run into trouble? "Keep fighting, we'll find her once these droids clear out!" Anakin ordered. Rex seemed to pause and look at him, for a moment.

"Yes sir!" He finally said.

_Shades of grey are all that I find  
When I look to the enemy line.  
Black and white was so easy for me  
But shades of grey are the colors I see.  
_

An hour had passed, Ahsoka and Dylan, the boy, had chatted about everything, the war, the Jedi, the Sith, the Republic, the Separatists, their lives. Another hour passed, the sun began to set on the world, Ahsoka could still hear the cannon fire in the distance. Her master must be worried sick. But still she and Dylan sat in their hiding place. When would it all end? The battle, the hiding, the fighting, the war? Talking with him, she had begun to wonder and really sit down and think about all of this. No one thought _they, _themselves,were evil, unless they were crazy, so to rally planets to his cause Dooku had to come up with real convincing reasons, planets didn't join the separatists because they were evil, some had no choice, some believed in their cause, some just wanted to fight. The list went on and on, and some planets and systems were in the Republic for those same reasons. So who were the good guys? She knew the Jedi were good and the Sith were evil, but now she wasn't sure if the _Republic_ was good and the _Separatists_ were evil. She knew there had been talk of corruption in the senate for years, but the Separatists weren't all nice either, she recalled many times they launched attacks on highly populated areas and killed many, she'd seen their droids shoot down her friends and felt their blaster blots graze her skin. She felt confused, it was much simpler on the battlefield… You were good, you had to be, otherwise what were you doing and why were you here? You fought or you died.

"They're still fighting over there huh?" Dylan said snapping Ahsoka out of her trance.

"Sometimes we have to fight for days, but usually there's a bit of calm between waves."

"It got quite a while ago, but even since it's just been continuous."

"Yeah… Hey thanks for-"

"Shh!" He cried in a half-whisper. Ahsoka stopped, she sensed someone coming to his door, quickly she slid under his bed. It was his parents. They asked him why he had been holed up in his room for so long, he said he had been reading and lost track of time. They left and said if he wanted dinner he could get it from the fridge. Ahsoka felt her stomach growl, that's right she hadn't eaten since the fighting started earlier that morning. Dylan went out and brought back some extra, Ahsoka was grateful that he had gotten some for her. They ate, and Dylan remarked that he was getting tired and was thinking about going to sleep early tonight.

"If you're gone when I wake up, I'll understand." He told her. She nodded, and looked out the window, soon his breathing was deep and slow, then she crept out and left. It had felt good to be able to rest, but she needed to get back to the battle. Then another thought occurred to her for just a moment, but it made her stop. She stood on the dark road with the stars glittering above, she had been to some of them. She didn't have to go back to the battle, she could leave, no one would know, no one, she could join Dylan and his family, once the droids left the Republic would leave she would be MIA. No more confusion. It wasn't that she wanted to leave, no she would go back to the Jedi and the clones, that was certain. But the realization of the freedom was dizzying. She ran through the night toward the battle, the cannons had stopped and the air was still, but she didn't know for how long.

_Now with the wisdom of years  
I try to reason things out  
And the only people I fear  
are those who never have doubts.  
Save us all from arrogant men,  
and all the causes they're for._

Anakin was pretty much losing his mind. He had no idea where Ahsoka could've gone, and he was worried sick. Obi-wan did feel the strong urge to make fun of Anakin for acting so worried, but now wasn't the appropriate time for that. Maybe later if Ahsoka was alright he would laugh at Anakin. Obi-wan closed his eyes and reached out with the Force…He could sense something.

"Anakin." He said with his eyes still closed. "Calm down." His former student looked at him, Obi-wan could almost roll his eyes, Anakin would no doubt start yelling at him. "Anakin, don't argue with me, just calm down, do you sense that?" Suddenly Anakin felt like listing, he closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. Obi-wan was right.

"Rex! Tell your men, we found her." Anakin said into his comlink. Rex replied back with a 'yes sir' and cut the connection. Anakin turned his head east just in time to see Ahsoka jogging to meet them.

"Snips! Where in the-" Obi-wan shot Anakin a look. "Where have you _been_?" Ahsoka just smiled.

_I won't be righteous again  
I'm not that sure anymore  
_

Grievous gave Ahsoka cold look as he passed her cell. She had been captured, even though she felt despair welling up inside her, she also found herself thinking of Dylan. She closed her eyes and hoped he and his family were okay, a silent prayer she sent to him through the force. Then she heard the metal clang of Grievous unlocking her cell. Looks like her master hadn't made it this time…

_Shades of grey are all that I find  
when I look to the enemy line  
There ain't no rainbows shining on me  
Shades of grey are the colors I see.  
_

During her time as his captive, she had quietly observed Grievous. She had seen him angry at his droids, she had seen him sigh in defeat and hunch forward, when he thought she wasn't looking. Almost like he was crying. Sometimes he would just chat with her, she wasn't sure why, she knew he had orders to kill her and he hated her still, but at the same time Ahsoka felt like….she had some sort of bond with the cyborg. She often found herself thinking about Dylan, that boy who had saved her all those months ago. She thought he was the only good Separatist, but it turned out she was wrong. Who would've thought she'd feel sorry for her killer? Grievous raised his saber over her, she lowered her head, and accepted her fate. She sensed him hesitate. There was some degree of good in him, she could sense it now, but she knew it was not enough to save her. She sent out one last thought, she hoped it would reach her master. _I'm sorry, Master…Tell Rex it wasn't his fault I got captured, there was nothing he could've done-_

_Shades of grey wherever I go  
The more I find out the less that I know  
There ain't no rainbows shining on me  
Shades of grey are the colors I see._

Anakin and Rex stormed the bridge. They fought off General Grievous's droid army, they battled and battled, against the Jedi Council's orders of course, they thought Anakin shouldn't engage Grievous, for they knew that his emotions would get in the way.

"Rex, find Ahsoka! Search the detention area!" Rex nodded and ran off. He opened cell after cell, until he came to the last one, he opened it without much hesitation or thought. When he saw he gasped and stepped back. "General…" He couldn't think of anything to say to Anakin so he cut communications. Ahsoka was dead.


End file.
